Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a seal for a semiconductor package, and manufacturing methods therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Hermetic or near hermetic seals may be used to seal semiconductor packages to protect the package from damage due to moisture. Such seals may be used, for example, to inhibit moisture from permeating into the package and damaging the integrated device die(s) inside the package, thereby maintaining the performance of and/or increasing the longevity of the integrated device die(s). For example, hermetic or near hermetic seals may be used in high frequency integrated device die applications in which the die is disposed in an air cavity. The seal can prevent or reduce the risk of temperature- and/or humidity-based failures that might otherwise result if moisture were allowed to seep into the package.
However, typical hermetic or near hermetic seals can be expensive (e.g., when used with packages having ceramic substrates), may leave flux residue inside the package (e.g., for solder-based seals), and/or may not ground the package lid to the substrate. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for improved seals for cavity packages.